creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2
Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 (ドリラーエンジングランドプリ２ｘ２ Dorirā Enjin Gurando Puri 2 x 2) is a racing game that was released in the arcades in the summer of 2003 and the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Gamecube in fall 2003. Characters Starting Teams * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and Unlockable Teams * and (Win Keyboard Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Trigon Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Lucky Star Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Drill Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Nerd Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Crystal Cup on Difficult) Console Exclusive Teams These teams are exclusive to their respective consoles. They can be enabled in the PC version of the game with a legitimate mod. * and (available on the Gamecube version) * and (available on the Xbox version) * and (available on the PlayStation 2 version) Courses Like the other games, the game has 24 courses rather than the standard 16 in Driller Engine Grand Prix and 20 in Driller Engine Grand Prix 2. Keyboard Cup *Driller Gardens *Keyboard Crusade *Harold Hills *Leopold Mountain Trigon Cup *Wataru Circuit *Passive Farm *Minecraftia Cove *Fegelein's Bunker Lucky Star Cup *Anna's Factory *Konata Beach *Takanomiya Park *Kumiko Desert Drill Cup *Kagami Bridge *Susumu Circuit *Shira Cruiser *Leonard Stadium Nerd Cup *Miyuki Sherbet *Tsukasa City *James Circuit *Leonidas Funhouse Crystal Cup *Yutaka Colosseum *Minami Jungle *Team Ankoku Castle *Rainbow Road Items Normal Items *Green Shell - When shot, Green Shells go in a straight line, bouncing off the track walls and knocking into anything it touches, such as an item or another kart. It can be shot forwards or backwards. *Red Shell - Red Shells home in on the nearest kart. It can be thrown backwards as well. However, when shot backwards, it acts like a Green Shell. Red Shells cannot bounce, however, and they break if they hit a wall. *Banana - When placed, a Banana peel stays on the track until a kart touches it, causing it to spin out. Bananas can be used as shields to break homing items such as Red Shells; however, they can not be dragged behind the kart like in past games, making this technique harder to execute than before. It can either be thrown forward or dropped backward. *Fake Item Box - At first sight, it looks like a normal Item Box, but upon closer inspection it is red with an inverted ? symbol. When used, it stays on the track until a kart hits it and spins out. The only way to get rid of these blocks is to run into it, so it can not be used to block homing items. Otherwise, this item eventually vanishes. Special Items *Spiny Shell *Lightning Point Spread Trivia *This is the first Driller Engine Grand Prix game to have a mathematical problem in the title, despite it is the fourth game and that players control two characters at once.